


A Different Kind of Tiara

by will_i_ever_be_more_than_Ive_always_been



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Heavily inspired by prince harry and meghan markle, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_i_ever_be_more_than_Ive_always_been/pseuds/will_i_ever_be_more_than_Ive_always_been
Summary: American Actress Caroline Forbes didn't know what to expect from a blind date with a British Prince. It certainly didn't help that he was over an hour late.In other words, Klaus and Caroline as Prince Harry and Meghan Markle
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

Author Note:  
Hey guys, this is my second ever fic and my first ever Klaus/Caroline so be gentle. This is currently a one shot but I have ideas for future chapters as well, let me know what you think! Also TW for a brief mention of miscarriage.

Klaus was over an hour late. Caroline thought, sitting alone in what would have been any other night, a bustling London restaurant. She nursed her second glass of chardonnay and checked the time on her phone again, wanting to make sure that she was right. 

God, I’m desperate. She thought to herself 

It had been nearly four years since Tyler and she had been on all manner of bad dates since. Hollywood types, mostly, who tended to be massive jerks. With the exception of Stefan, her British playwright friend who had set up this date for her during her brief trip to London. 

She hoped that it wasn't a disaster. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“In twenty minutes, I’ll have an emergency, okay?” 

“Not even giving this one a chance, are you?” His longtime security guard Marcel responded. 

“They’re always the same. They just want to be able to tell their friends that they went on a date with a prince. I’m really just doing a public service.”

Marcel rolled his eyes as he pulled into the alley way behind the restaurant. 

Klaus exited the SUV, with its nearly opaque tinted windows and reached to open the back service entrance door. He turned back to Marcel.

“Twenty minutes, remember?”

Marcel sighed as Klaus entered the restaurant  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The restaurant was empty as per royal procedure. Didn’t want the British press seeing his endless string of blown off dates. Looking around he saw the one occupied table in the restaurant. A blonde in a pale blue dress sat sipping a glass of white wine and checking her phone. He moved towards her and stopped slightly, noticing her exceptionally pretty face and her bright blue eyes, which matched her perfectly tailored dress, 

“Hello, I’m Klaus”

“Caroline”, She said with a tone of slight annoyance. 

She moved to shake his hand, but held on for a moment, turning his wrist slightly to see his watch. “Huh” she said with fake surprise. “They do have these here”. 

Klaus bristled. “My apologies ma’am, I…”

You…?” She questioned, clearly relishing the way he squirmed. 

“I was otherwise detained” He recovered, and sat down across from her

“I understand, besides, I had plenty of people to keep me company”, Caroline said, gesturing to the empty restaurant around her. 

“ An unfortunate security measure” 

Caroline raised her eyebrows slightly but said nothing. 

Klaus searched for a conversation topic, hoping to salvage the awkward silence. 

“So you’re American” 

“And you are extremely observant” 

He chuckled. “So what do you do when you are not torturing foreign royalty?” 

“Stefan didn’t tell you? Well, I’m usually a homicidal teenager as my job.”

Klaus nearly spit out his gin and tonic. 

“That is to say, I am an actress on a cheesy teen show about vampires. It’s not Shakespeare, but it’s fun. “ 

I can imagine” Klaus said, trying to compose himself. 

“And what is it you do?”

Klaus paused for a moment. No one had ever really asked him that question before. 

“Well, I did my degree at Cambridge in art history and then I was in the army for a bit, and now I guess I mostly do charity work.”

“Do you like it?” 

“It’s not like it matters”, he said brusquely, and she looked rather taken aback. “I love working with kids, but” he paused, unsure of whether to speak the truth “it’s not really what I would have chosen” 

“What would you have chosen?”

At that moment, Marcel opened the back door to the restaurant and walked towards the table. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, your highness, miss” Marcel said, acknowledging Caroline, “But there’s an urgent situation needing your attention”

“Really?” Caroline asked, faking shock. “What is it”

“It’s, well…” Marcel trailed off looking for a lie, “An important matter of international diplomacy” He said, trying to recover. 

“I don’t really think that that is in my job description, Marcel. Let’s let the prime minister deal with this one, shall we?” Klaus asked marcel with a slight smile. 

Marcel looked between Klaus and Caroline, “Certainly, sir”

Marcel started to walk towards the back door. 

“Pull that one often, do you?” Caroline asked with a smirk 

“I have no idea what you mean” Klaus said, feigning innocence, but Marcel’s laugh as he walked out the back door did not help his case. “I mean, sometimes. These blind dates can be interesting to say the least.”

“Lots of tiara-seekers?”

“Something like that.”

“Well just so you know, I’m not interested in more tiaras. I already have plenty from my time as Miss Mystic Falls” Caroline said with a slight giggle and a somewhat sarcastic hair-flip. 

“A beauty queen, really?” Klaus asked with a slightly incredulous smile. 

“You find that surprising?” Caroline asked. 

Klaus took a moment to think, taking in her obvious beauty and her magnetic smile.

“Somehow, not at all.” He said with a slightly too intense look. 

Caroline averted her eyes slightly, smiling into her lap. 

Klaus searched for a way back to the conversation. 

“So, whereabouts do you live?” He asked lamely. 

“I had a place in LA with my ex, but since the show films in Georgia, I split my time between there and Virginia, where my mom lives.”

“Your father…”

“Lives in New York with his husband and their daughter” She waited for some reaction from Klaus but finding none, continued. “I see them a couple times a year though. And your family?”

“I have three siblings, Elijah, who’s two years older, and the twins Kol and Rebekah who are three years younger.”

“What’s that like, a big family? I have my step-sister but she’s way younger than me.”

“It’s barely controlled chaos” Klaus said dryly, but looking at Caroline he saw that she wanted a moment of sincerity. “There’s never a quiet moment, but it’s nice to be surrounded by people that love you. My mother, she lost her first pregnancy. So I think she had all of us hoping that she could somehow make up for that.”

“Do you think it worked for her?” Caroline asked, sincerely and with no hint of judgement. 

“I don’t know” Klaus answered honestly. He had no idea why he was telling all of this to a stranger, but he somehow knew that he could trust her.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearly 6 hours passed without either one realizing it. Klaus and Caroline were sprawled out on one of the restaurants couches and Klaus was about to lean in for a kiss when Caroline received a notification on her phone and upon seeing the time, pulled back. 

“It’s nearly two.” She exclaimed, starting to put back on her shoes. “I’m sorry, I have to go. I have a flight in four hours”

“When can I see you next? I don’t even have your number”

She shrugged her shoulders and gave him a coquettish look. “You’re a prince, you can figure it out”, she said with a wink as she stepped out the door. 

Then it was just Klaus, left alone in an empty restaurant with nothing but the scent of Caroline’s perfume and the realization that everything had just changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note- sorry that this chapter is super short. Quarantine is majorly messing with my creative flow. Hoping to get back into this fic for NaNoWriMo, let me know what you think!

_Klaus hadn’t called._ Caroline thought to herself as she sat in the makeup trailer. Maybe I overplayed my hand?  _ You’re a prince, you’ll figure it out? _ Who says that?? 

She groaned, putting her head in her hands. 

“Caroline?” Her loyal hairstylist and friend, Bonnie, asked. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s dumb.”

Bonnie cocked a perfectly groomed eyebrow at her. 

Caroline sighed. “It’s just… I went on this date in London and he was..” She found herself smiling involuntarily. “Really cute and sweet and we talked for hours, but”

“But?” Bonnie asked expectantly.

“He hasn’t called!” Caroline whisper-yelled, only noticing when the makeup artists turned to look at her. 

“How long has it been?” Bonnie asked in a low voice.

“Three days.”

“That’s not so bad”

“It’s just that I thought he really liked me and after Tyler I haven’t really had that connection.”

“If it’s meant to happen, it’ll happen”

Caroline’s phone rang. 

Three Days earlier in Kensington palace

By the time Klaus returned home, it was nearly three in the morning. He was slightly rumpled, but still high off of his date. She was absolutely gorgeous, witty, and most importantly nothing like his exes. 

“Doing the walk of shame, are we?”

He turned to see his sister in law, Katherine, leaning against the door frame of Elijah and hers apartment in her black silk robe, a feline smirk on her lips. 

“Piss off” Klaus Snapped.

But Katherine had known him too long and saw the blush creeping up his face. 

She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. “You like this girl.”

Klaus started to object but suddenly Katherine was  _ sniffing _ him. 

“You didn’t sleep with her?” Katherine said with a mixture of glee and shock. 

“It was only the first date.” Klaus said trying and failing to recover some dignity. 

“A first date that lasted for nearly 6 hours and you didn’t have sex? However did you kill time?”

“We… talked.”

Katherine looked at him like he had grown three heads. 

“You… talked?”

“Yes. It is a concept with which I believe you are familiar” Klaus joked. 

“Do I know this girl?”

“I don't think you would. She’s not exactly of our circle”

Katherine’s eyes looked up, as if she was peering back into the time where that could very much be said of her. “Maybe that’s for the best.” She said with a small smile. 

They stood there in the hallway for a moment. 

“Well- back to bed for me. I need to look utterly gorgeous for whatever champagne christening or baby kissing I have tomorrow.” Katherine said with a pout, flouncing back to the door. 

Klaus turned to open his own. 

“Klaus?”

“Yes”

“If you’re serious about this girl, make sure she can handle it.”

With that, Katherine went back to her home and Klaus was left alone with his thoughts. 


End file.
